My New Life
by DenaHoshigaki
Summary: Death gives life to birth. A pheonix rises from its ashes; reborn once again. Death to Leah and birth to Bella. Leah escapes one nightmare only to enter another, can she rebuild on her pain or will Wesker ruin it and form her to his own? Discontinued.
1. Take Me Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil nor it's characters; unfortunately, that_ includes _Wesker :[  
This is just an idea I was musing, if you like it tell me, before I continue it I'll require at least _one_ person to review (Come on it's really easy all you have to do is say 'I love it continue' four words my friend is the LEAST that I ask of :( It means A LOT to me trust me :( It does... Well enjoy our smexy Wesker :)  
Also, I was talking to a friend of mine (who can do the movie voice of Wesker in Afterlife REALLY good) about making Weskerism as a religion and he agrees. I only think he agrees because he has this beast-mode outfit that resembles Wesker's outfit from the fourth Resident Evil game, plus a pair of shades that are total "Wesker Glasses". Psh, I think he expects to be the real world Wesker, but I had to sadly inform him that Shawn Roberts carries that title and that his hair is spikey, not all sleek and sexy like Shawn's and Wesker's :) Poor friends...**

_Alice came to a fork in the road. "Which road do I take?" She asked.  
"Where do you want to go?" Responded the Cheshire cat.  
"I don't know," Alice answered.  
"Then," said the cat, "it doesn't matter.  
~Alice in Wonderland_

"Grab some Tylenol for the baby while you're over there, Leah." Called a woman not much older than the raven-haired teen who was in the midst of sulking off.

_'This is stupid. All of it is unnecessary and overall useless,'_ Leah mentally complained. She flicked her thumb once causing her iPod's volume to raise to an earsplitting level in an attempt to drown out the woman's calls and requests.

Leah hated that woman about as much as she hated her dad, sometimes she even hated herself for even being friends with Elizabeth.

Yes, once upon a time, Leah and Elizabeth had been classmates and even _friends_, but that was before she was dumb enough to introduce Liz to her dad and they fell in "love". She even blamed herself for her parents divorce. If she hadn't introduced the two, maybe her mother wouldn't have walked in on them a few years ago.

Despite being the headstrong age of 18, Leah was in the process of moving into her fathers house. She formerly lived with her mother, but that was before she was diagnosed with terminal cancer. The doctors had spotted it last year and within months it infected almost every organ in her entire body. The doctors said no amount of chemotherapy could clean up that mess and for that she mourned.

However, her angst was mostly due to the fact that even though her mother was still alive, her bastard of a father insisted that she needed to move in with him. Like he could give a fuck what happened to her, she knew that deep down it was only because of the insistence of Elizabeth, who found this moment to be a chance to rekindle their friendship, that she was even moving in with them. She just didn't understand that Leah wanted to spend the rest of her days with her mother.

So here she was, strolling through the aisles of Wal-Mart, peering at the new _Assassin's Creed_ game behind the glass; completely oblivious to the change her life was about to be subjected to. She had feigned deafness due to her iPod and she knew that Elizabeth would end up finding her here, then she would whine about how she asked her to do something so simple and small and still didn't do it. It's not like she was requesting much, _'Like I'll bend to your will like Daddy does my ass Liz.'_ she bitterly remarked in her mind.

She was jamming out to an older song, _City_, that was one of the select few songs by Undead that wasn't crap in her opinion, when a sharp sound resembling that of lightening striking something electrical. A hiss escaped her mouth as she reflexively jumped away from the game systems. Leah wasn't dumb, the electrical aisles weren't the ideal place to be during a lightening storm. She turned around long enough to spot a flicker of purple lightening heading her way before the world itself turned a blinding white.

Seconds later, she felt as if the whole left side of her body was slammed into a brick wall going at a God knows how fast speed. Leah found herself on the ground, groaning in pain, "What the fuck..." She muttered.

~Leah's POV~

I was effing sure I had shattered every bone in my body and waves of pain emanated from the left side of my form. It hurt like hell and to top it off I could feel a blazing hot hand fit itself perfectly around my neck and pick me up. I choked and winced as my eyes barely opened, only to have a reflection of myself mirrored back at me.

"Who the hell are you," was the cold line that graced my ears.

"I could ask the same," I choked in reply, only causing the hand grasping at my throat to squeeze harder. I grabbed the hand in a feeble attempt to be released while briefly fascinating at the morbid thought that he wasn't even pressing me against the wall for leverage, instead, he held _all_ of my weight in that one hand. _'He must be pretty damn strong,'_ she mused.

"I asked a question and I expect a reply," he voiced.

"I don't know about you, but I find it kinda hard to breathe," I replied, knowing that my voice was fading in and out from strain and lack of oxygen.

I felt the grip constricting my throat loosen then and, suddenly, I was kissing the ground, gasping and coughing to catch my lost breath.

"I will _not_ repeat myself," insisted the voice impatiently.

I coughed, once, then twice. Finally, I sat up as straight as I could and responded, "The name's Bella. Maybe you could tell me where the hell I am."

He narrowed his eyes behind his glasses suspiciously, "How did you get here? Who sent you?"

"One: I don't know how I got here. Two: I wasn't aware somebody even brought me here. And three: Thanks for answering my question." She answered sarcastically.

"It'd be in your best interest to not back-mouth me little girl," he hissed dangerously.

"I said I don't know!" I snapped, suddenly angry at him. I wondered why I wasn't angry with him before for choking me like that, why I was even being honest with him to begin with, why I was still here listening to him give me crap. But, I remembered that perhaps I was taking all this shit was because he didn't look like someone you just messed with. Plus, seeing him covered in blood didn't exactly make me feel like getting up and picking a fight with him, no, actually it made me want to shiver and pity the poor bastard he killed.

She snapped out of her reverie when she realized he was no longer speaking. She watched as he cocked his head to the side and glance back at her once more, he was thinking, that's as much as she got from his watchful gaze. Then, without warning, he disappeared in thin air. It didn't matter though, it wasn't long until she heard a pair of footsteps moving swiftly towards the door the blonde had entered from and voices speaking amongst themselves. They came closer and ultimately she spotted them coming in the door that she had heard them coming towards, the one opposite to the door the blonde had exited. She noticed there was two, as she assumed, one male and the other female; wearing somewhat similar uniforms.

The man was obviously the leader as he was the one who approached her and conversed with her as the woman just sat back, pointing her gun this way and that as if someone, or something, would jump out of the shadows at any given moment and devour them all. When she heard his voice, she briefly thought of how it was not as deep and rough as the blondes, but nonetheless, it was still somewhat attractive.

"Who are you?"

She knew how this game went, after all, she just finished playing it. "Bella, and you are?"

"I'm Chris and this is Jill." He pointed to the brunette and in turn she glanced over and waved before going back to scanning the room with her cautious gaze.

Watching them wearily Bella asked, "Looking for something?"

It was Chris' turn to respond and he waited a good minute, deliberating if he should inform this girl about Wesker and their search for him. He decided then, "Actually, we're looking for someone. A blonde man, he's dressed in all black and a pair of sunglasses. He's probably still all cut up but he might just be bloody by now." He informed her.

She amused the thought of how good he was at this, Chris knew his opponent well. Knew him to a perfect T, after all, the description fit the blonde who had just recently came through _perfectly._ Although, the question she must now ask herself is 'does he really need to know'? Leah had never gone against her instincts a single day of her life and she decided then, if she hadn't before why stop now? She blamed the decision on the 'if it ain't broke, don't fix it'. Her father used to oftentimes tell her that, but those were the days when she was younger, back when life was normal at home and she didn't have whore-friends.

"I haven't seen anybody," She lied.

The minute she saw the look on Chris's face she was _sure _that he didn't believe her and she knew that he was one of _those _kind of people. The kind that if you're going to lie to them you have to _act_ the part as well as say it. Before she could say anything to cover it up though, Chris opened his mouth and allowed her fuel for her next response. "You sure? Have you felt a random breeze shoot through here then?"

"No," She furrowed her brows, feigning innocent deliberation, as if she was _concentrating_ on an event that would have happened not even two minutes ago. "Actually, now that I think about it, I heard footsteps just a few minutes ago, but they didn't come in here." She thought long and hard on the man's description, what was he wearing for shoes, if only she could 'guess' at what shoes he was wearing she could lie about the sounds of them. She remembered then and picked up where she left off, widening her eyes in innocent realization and softening her voice to a vulnerable, little girl tone. "I think they were boots. I'm not sure though, don't quote me, but they sounded really loud and stuff. I think they were too loud to be sneakers or anything and I didn't hear the repeated clap that a sandal would make when it snaps against a foot. Well actually, if there's any females here, it could have even passed for the sound of a high heel clicking along the flooring. I'm not sure, they didn't come in here though, they just walked away."

Chris took the bait then, he nodded, not happy with the response but what else was he supposed to say? It was obvious to him that this girl _must_ be telling the truth, after all, she even heard his footsteps. She correctly depicted the sound his footsteps made. He was sure what she heard must have been Wesker. The question that remained was 'where the hell could he have disappeared to so quickly'?

In honest truth though, Wesker was pressed against the wall, hidden from view. Not even the analytical eyes of Jill could catch him and it made him smirk somewhat at her stupidity. All of their stupidity actually. He began to wonder why this girl, Bella was her name correct? Why would she lie for him like that? Someone whom he had harmed, yelled at, and threatened even more harm. Either she was stupid or just naive, he decided. He knew she was lying and wondered how Chris couldn't detect it. Fool. Wesker could hear the higher pitch in her voice, smell the anxiety she gave off, and he was sure that if he was watching her he would be able to spot some visual signs of her lies. He was even more surprised when Chris took it and the three left from the door they had came from not even a few seconds later. He frowned when he spotted Bella turn her head slightly to the spot he was standing in before walking out of the room to follow Chris. Did she see him? Had she known all along he was here? In that moment, he felt a sudden surge of anger towards this girl. This stupid little girl that he should have wiped out when he had the chance. That was his problem, never finishing off his problems before they became just that, _problems_!

"So, how did you get here?" questioned Chris as they slowly made their way out of the building in the Hawk[1] formation.

I had to think on my feet quickly, a lie, one that would fool this stupid man. The last thing I needed was weird looks and distrust from them. I didn't even understand how I got here, which was something I planned on looking into. Until then, I decided it would be best that I kept them in the dark about this subject. Finally, I came up with an acceptable lie, "I got lost. All I remember is waking up here and then I walked around looking for a way out for a little while and ended up lost!"

"Do you remember where you're from at least?" He questioned again.

Faking a sad and upset demeanor, Leah once again played the act, even going so far as to tear up. "I... I don't remember. All I remember is my name. I don't even understand why this is happening, much less what _is_ happening."

Chris felt really bad for this poor girl. He couldn't relate to her troubles and problems, but in a way he could, somewhat. He knew what it was like to wake up in a horrible place, unknowing of the nightmares this world held. Unrealizing that this world is as unwelcoming as they come.

_'Finally,'_ I thought, _'Maybe I can finally forget my name and that horrid place. The only thing I'll miss is mom.'_

I sighed, releasing a pent-up breath I was unaware that I was even holding in. I turned and kept following Chris and Jill out of the large building, it bore a crest at the peak of the building, consisting of a circle with white and red lines shooting out from the center as would the rays of sunlight beaming away from the center.

"Don't worry, you can stay with us until you get better and on your feet. Then, if you wish, you may leave and do as you like," I heard him say.

We climbed into a dark green army jeep and immediately it took off. I glanced around at the two, trying to figure out who was driving. Chris caught sight of my distorted expression and answered the unasked question.

"My sister, Claire, is driving. She was waiting for us. Well, actually, she had her own business to attend to but she was told to wait for us after she completed her part of the mission. Don't worry, this was all planned," He once again reassured me in that even voice of his.

"Oh..." I replied, trailing off silently.

"I bet Wesker was the one who put you there, when we return to base, I suggest that you have a thorough examination to ensure he didn't do anything to you. Like infect you, for example." Spoke Jill, finally.

I glanced over at her and nodded in agreement. I wasn't too fond of the idea that people will be all over me, but I suppose it was necessary to create this new life. I thought of the blonde that everyone called Wesker, so I assumed that was his name, and finally allowed my curiosity to take over.

"This Wesker guy," I began, "Do you have a photo or some kind of image of him? You know, just in case I run into him, I'll know he is someone to be weary of and to stay away from him to the best of my ability. Perhaps even a last resort kind of thing be to contact you to tell him his location?"

I saw them glance at each other and after a few moments, a silent agreement passed between their eyes. Chris turned to me and nodded, signaling that he did in fact have what I requested.

"When we get back to base I'll show it to you." I nodded then and turned to the window. Catching sight of an empty, desolate land. I found it odd, but did not comment out of fear of alerting them to my ignorance of this world. Eventually, my mind blanked and began to wander to thoughts of my mother; somewhere along the line, I had fallen asleep.

Once we returned to the "base", I was shown a picture of Wesker. I scanned his blonde hair, he was draped in black, down to his boots and all the way up to his sunglasses. I frowned and determined there was something different about him, something odd and I found myself forming a hungering determination to find out what he was hiding and once I did find out, I was unsure of what I'd do but I knew I'd figure _something_ out.

~One Year Later~

I stared into the mirror, tugging at the last bits of black hair that I was preparing to cut out, catching sight of the brown hair that was slowly taking control over it. I thought my hair looked better long. Instead of the pixie cut that I had to begin with, it was now at my chin. I should have grown my hair out a long time ago, once I had made the decision I thought that long hair on me wouldn't be _that_ bad and on occasions I remember my mother used to tell me the same thing. Thinking of my mother now, brings back the memories of her, and for a solid few minutes I mourned the thought that by now she would mostly likely have long since left this world.

I glanced over at the door now, hearing a soft knock come from it. The door peeked open slightly and I caught sight of Chris's brown hair bob in.

"Ready to start training?" He asked me excitedly.

I nodded and bound as much as my hair into a tight ponytail as possible before I followed him out of the room.

Lately, I had been thinking and it wasn't until recently that I decided that I was ready. I knew what I wanted this time. They didn't know about it, they being the Redfield's and Jill, but then again, I didn't _want_ them to know about it. I was going to learn how to fight and shoot. In my moments alone, I will teach myself the rules of science. A biochemist, but due to my lack of funding and materials, I settled to familiarize myself with the computer. That way I could hack into Umbrella's server and learn from there. However, I knew I couldn't become a _good_ biochemist until I went to school; however, I didn't see that happening in the near future, much less did I wish to become a biochemist, many of them were ruthless asshole's who experimented on _people._ _Living_ human beings! How disgusting and appalling that is!

However, hacking into Umbrella's mainframe from the beginning would be stupid. No, I was smarter than that. I knew I couldn't just go for the gold right off the bat. Instead, I had a plan, I would teach myself the art and start on the smaller corporations. Then, I would work my way up to Umbrella. I didn't think it'd take _that _long, just long enough. But, I had time, wasn't like I was going to go anywhere anytime too soon.

~Another Year Later~

"One. Two. Three. Again." Instructed Chris. He stood off to the side, attempting to teach me a new move. It was one I discussed with him, based off of the moves of Wesker. I've seen him do it a few times before and was even able to tap into a nearby security camera to get footage of the move to scan.

Chris, was to say in the least, ecstatic and happy to be able to learn a few moves that he could use against Wesker. He was a 'have a taste of your own medicine' type of guy. It was somewhat amusing at times.

"You're not focusing, Bella," scolded Chris as I made yet another misstep in the move.

"Oh, cut her a break would ya, Chris? You two have been working on this _all_ day. Come inside and take a break," pleaded a now rotund Jill.

We saw Jill at the doorway then, rubbing her large stomach, which caused me, in turn, to smile lightly and tease her, "So, when's the baby due again?"

She blushed, "One more month left. Excited?"

"Well, yeah! Little boys are perfect!" I cried in excitement, "They're the perfect pack mules to slave away when they get older!"

I could have sworn I saw Chris form a sweat drop at my statement. But, I just laughed it off, "Kidding Chris, kidding."

He grinned, "I know, I know. Just remind me not to let _you _babysit, okay?"

"Oh hush," I replied, playfully pushing him aside as we walked inside, following Jill and the sweet scent and promises of warm cookies.

~2 Years Later~

"Please! Don't die on me like this!"

White lights.

Crying.

Screaming.

There was blood.

Everywhere.

"ALEXANDER!" Came a feminine scream.

A woman, with long brown hair tumbling past her shoulders, was bent over a small boyish form.

"Please, Bella! You _have_ to do something!" Pleaded a distressed male voice repeatedly.

"I'm doing my best," answered this Bella in a strained voice.

I didn't want to do this, but my list of options was becoming smaller and smaller. I was running out of time and my window of opportunity was disappearing at a rapid pace.

I flushed, if I did this, it would only be a quick fix. Within the next few years I knew I was going to have to come up with something to stop the mutation. But, it was possible that he wouldn't mutate, I reasoned. But, that would only be if things go smoothly and his body accepted the virus. However, that was _highly_ unlikely, especially at his age. I frowned and looked up at the clock, it was now or never.

I mentally cursed myself and turned. Swiftly, I retrieved a needle, filled it with the virus, and injected it into the small toddlers form; praying that nothing bad would happen to him.

Nothing did, thankfully, well for that night nothing did, nor for the next two years. He was fine, I administered him a few vaccinations, in hope to stop some mutations that was to take place eventually. I knew I needed to take him to a _real_ biochemist, but I didn't know one. It's not like I could walk down the street and just randomly ask a scientist. I never told Jill and neither did I inform Chris about it. I _couldn't_. They'd be pissed at me if they found out. My amateurism concerning this frustrated me to no end and I would find myself typing and formulating away on my laptop for hours on end, sometimes even days. The only reason I would get up and interact with the _real _world would be when I was dragged out of my room or forced to go out due to my all to human requirements and needs for survival.

I dared not to tell _anyone_ what I did; instead, I kept it to myself and monitored Alexander on my own time. In the silence and shadows of this world, I was lucky that Alexander's condition was chronic, requiring that I perform regulatory checkups on him. Those checkups allotted me the time I needed to make sure he was normal. Well, as normal as an infected boy would get.

I had to fix this, that much I knew.

And I had to fix it _now. _

Things were only going to get worse from here.

Such a shame I had chosen to ignore that omnipresent intuition that I never used to ignore.

Stupid Bella; Stupid me.

**Hawk Formation: This is actually a military formation. The military is _super _secretive about their formations they use, so it's kind of hard to find them T.T this is the only one I could find and that's only 'cause I remembered it from my days of being an explorer.**

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. Remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Pwease? I gives you a cookie and dedication in the next chapter :) (please no flames :[ when I read those, my heart breaks and it makes me feel like I should stop writing cuz I'm crappy and don't deserve to write. Please, I have a bad enough self-esteem about my writing and my sharing my stories is a _BIG_ thing to me as they used to make up the contents of my diary. Much of what I write is based off of personal experience (not saying I'm a hacker XD cuz I'm good with the computer but not THAT good) I mean personal experience by convos and such :) Anyways, I'll stop bothering you.**

**JUST ONE REVIEW PEOPLES!**

**~Yours always,  
DenaHoshigaki**


	2. Cat and Mouse

**Cat and Mouse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil nor any of the characters except Leah/Bella, Alexander, and Bentley and blah blah blah... **

**Sorry it took so long to post T.T I have no excuses really. There are no excuses for my lagging in writing... I hope all these pages I wrote makes up for it. I have no clue what to do for the plot XD I have the beginning and ending in my mind perfectly but the in between part is where I'm having issues. So, like, bear with me :D I'm starting to get an idea with what I want to do but, it's still "under construction".**

_Intentions that were pure, have turned obscure. ~Angels Cry (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)_

~Two Years Later~

Alexander – 4 years

Bella – 24 years

In the shadows of a large stately manor, stood a master of the shadows himself. Draped in full black, he radiated pride and power. He stalked through the house, careful not to disturb any of the manor's occupants. On the floor, a small light brown haired boy played with a fire truck clueless to the man's presence. On a couch, not too far away from the young child, a woman sat a laptop drumming at the keyboard quickly, every so often she would stop and he would catch her scanning the screen, perhaps even finding what she was looking for and reading it. He noted the only sound being that of the click of the woman typing and the small child "vrooming" his car around the room.

The hour was late, not exactly late to him; but he assured himself that for a child this age it was late. A child should not be up this late, he considered. Instead, he deemed her to be irresponsible, not even watching the child play to insure he didn't hurt himself, not even scolding him for playing around a few relics that was surely expensive, he scowled, and not even putting this child to sleep at a _decent_ hour.

_'Odd,'_ he thought, _'I don't remember her being so careless and irresponsible.'_

He continued to watch her, taking in her posture. The way her legs were tucked under her Indian style. How she had herself wrapped in a large navy blue blanket that seemingly dwarfed her into a small being, considering she was short as it is, it only proved to amuse him. Every so often she would shiver from the cold and with each breath she released, he noted that a plume of white that puffed out. He smirked, to her human form, this room was freezing.

Eying the kid once more he realized, this child. No wonder he emitted such a weird feeling, the boy was seemingly unaffected by the dramatic temperature drop and he was sure that the aura he emitted was that of an infected one. He mentally chuckled, so his sources_ weren't_ lying. _'Good,'_ he decided, _'that means grabbing her and going won't be as difficult as it previously would have been. Now, to test her sense of self-righteousness.'_

With a cruel smile gracing his lips, he stepped out of the shadows.

A sharp gasp came from the child and he jumped up quickly with a high pitched scream of, "WESKER!" before running at him.

_'Yes, he is JUST like Chris," _Wesker laughed amused. With a flick of his wrist he threw the child back, only causing him to slam into a wall with a loud crunch.

He saw her then, jumping up with a furious expression on her face. He felt as if a blade of nostalgia sliced through his heart then, it had been years. Years since he last saw that expression, so many years since he saw any of that desperate compassion she held towards people. He remembered how she used to be so passionate about people, always insisting on helping them. He tuned himself back in, hoping to catch her voice, and he didn't have to wait long before he got what he wanted. She still had that passionate angry voice she used to have. "What're you doing?" She cried.

He smirked as his eyes scanned her form. He noticed her hair was now a light brown that fell to the middle of her back. She wore a tight black spaghetti strapped shirt that rode up to reveal a nicely toned mid-drift. Her shirt hugged her chest perfectly, causing him to lick his lips in a perverted manner. He reigned his thoughts in and continued his sizing up of her. She also wore tight black pants that seemed as if they couldn't decide if they wanted to go to her ankles or knees, so they sat at the junction between it.

~Leah's POV~

I was furious, how _dare_ this man come into _my_ house, err, actually it was Chris's and Jill's house but regardless; how _dare_ he harm Alexander! I stepped forward annoyed, he just doesn't know _who_ he's messing with. _I'll_ teach him!

"I asked a question." I furiously commanded. I watched as his eyes danced with amusement.

"Get out!" I suddenly ordered again, angry that he dared to give me such a mocking look.

His eyes slid over to Alexander once more as he formed a twisted smirk, "How flattering, sweet cheeks. You tried to imitate me."

It wasn't much of a question, more like a statement. A statement though, would require that he be _sure_ that I infected Alex. And he didn't seem to be the type of guy that would loosely throw accusations around without _knowing_ the truth. Therefore, he _must _know. How he knew, I had no clue, but I was going to do what I did best: deny, deny, deny.

I broke away from my thoughts as Wesker started walking towards him.

"Stay away from him!" I whispered angrily.

He sneered as he watched me step towards him. But, he stopped his advancements on Alex and instead turned his attention to me. After a few moments of him just staring at me with a calm and collected gaze and mine filled with fiery anger, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a syringe, holding it up for me to see. I saw the fluid within the needle was green and I wondered what it was briefly.

"He is unstable," was the answer he provided to me and my unasked question. I frowned, so not only did he know Alex was infected, but he also _knew_ he was going to mutate. How?

"Why?"

"Why not?" He parried in response.

"Because, you don't exactly strike me as the type of guy that just does things out of the 'kindness' of his heart." I sneered at him, "Giving that you even _have _kindness in your heart. Much less a heart."

I could have sworn I heard a deep laughter rumble from his chest, "Fair enough."

_'She's smart,' _he thought. _'For now I suppose I must determine if that is a good thing or a bad one.'_

He lifted his lip up in another sneer.

"Very well. If you insist, I will name my price." With a slight narrow of his eyes he questioned, "What are you willing to give?"

I raised my eyebrow confused, _'a choice?'_ "Does it matter? You'll just take what you want in the end anyways."

He laughed amused, "I suppose you caught me." I saw him twitch lightly and a dark smirk adorned his features, "Why don't we ask Chris and Jill then?"

I heard the door creak open and shortly after that two voices speaking to one another joyfully was heard. My face dropped in horror as I mentally panicked. _'No! They're not supposed to be back until tomorrow. How am I supposed to explain this to them?'_

"Bella?" Alexander? We're home. The mission went by easily, Wesker wasn't even there to-"

The rest of his statement cut off as he saw Wesker standing in his living room. I'm pretty sure just the sight of him is enough to stop _anyone _in the tracks, much less seeing him in their _house, _with their _son_.

"Wesker!" He growled, his face turning red from anger.

"Aah. Hello Chris. Jill. What a coincidence. We were _just_ talking about you." He laughed.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Chris growled.

"Perhaps you should ask that question to Bella. I wouldn't be here if she didn't keep hacking into my server and stealing my work. I wouldn't be here if she didn't try to copy me. I'm only here for Bella." With that, his eyes drilled into me with a cruel smile taking over his entire face, "Or should I say Leah? I'm unsure which I would rather call you. Maybe you should tell us what your real name is so we can just stop all this confusion and lies?"

My eyes widened frightenedly, _'How did he know my name? My REAL name?'_

Chris narrowed his eyes, distrust clearly written in them, "What's he talking about Bella?"

I gave off a high-pitched, nervous laughter, "I... I don't know."

Wesker followed with a laugh of his own, "Reduced to lying are we sweet cheeks?"

"No matter," he continued, "I offer this-" he raised his hand, showing the syringe, "in exchange for... something..." He smirked once more, cruelly, as he glanced at me again before offering a hand in my direction. "I can take care of this... mutation for you." He suggested. "But you must come with me."

"What are you talking about? Mutation? Bella, what does he mean by mutation?" Urged Chris impatiently.

"What's wrong with our son?" Clarified Jill in a worried tone.

"N-Nothing's wrong with Alexander." I stuttered.

Wesker smirked, "Your dearest son Christopher, was meant to _die._ I bet you wouldn't believe that Leah over here was working on something. Hacking into Umbrella's files and training herself as a biochemist, _under_ your _OWN _roof. Your son was a guinea pig, Christopher. I must say, I'm slightly proud of her. Not an ounce of training on deciphering codes _and _chemicals, yet she was able to create a _semi-_successful version of me. Such a shame you didn't know my codes had their own codes within them. I bet you didn't think of that Leah. Tsk, tsk Leah." He scolded with a smirk and superior tone in his voice.

I scowled, _'Asshole.'_

"Now that you and Jill are up to date Chris. Let me continue my proposition. Lea-"

"That won't be necessary, we don't want it." Spoke Chris in a finalized tone. "We'll fix Alexander _without_ your help."

Wesker laughed, "You know, I _might_ have accepted that response _IF _I had been asking you to begin with."

"He's _my_ son, so I have a say so too. We don't _WANT _your help."

"Tsk Tsk Christopher, wanting and needing are two separate things. Now, stop being so rude and interrupting Leah's and my conversation. Surely your mother must have taught you better than that, oh... wait... how could I forget the demise of your weak human parents." He looked at me once again, ignoring Chris as his jaw clenched angrily at the mentioning of his parents' death, "What is your choice, sweet cheeks?"

I looked at him; thinking, deciding, unsure of what to do or say.

I heard Chris in the background attempting to discourage me from Wesker's proposition and cursing him for his words against his parents, Wesker wearing his trademark smirk casually, and Alexander still sat slumped against the wall, staring up at me with his wide, innocent eyes.

My eyes remained on Wesker's outstretched hand the whole time. Horrified, I watched as my hand began to slowly reach out to Wesker's; impatiently, he closed the distance, grasping a firm grip on me, he pulled me towards him causing me to slam into his chest roughly. He nodded in a finalized attitude. "Good." A man seemingly materialized next to him as he handed the syringe to him. "Administer it to the boy. We'll be waiting in the car, so hurry." He commanded before dragging me off.

"Stop!" I cried, resisting to go with him. "I don't trust you! I want to see and make sure you do as you promised!" I shouted.

He glanced over at me and once again, I found myself being reflected in his tinted sunglasses. "Well sweet cheeks, it seems relationships are built on trust. Looks like you're just gonna have to start trusting me." He responded cruelly.

He pulled into the car and closed the door after climbing in himself. He started it and seconds later, we were pulling away from the house swiftly.

"What're you doing?" I screamed loudly.

"Leaving," he replied neutrally.

"What about that guy? You promised we'd wait for him!"

He laughed amused by my comment, "Look sweet cheeks, you'll soon learn that a promise requires my word. I swear my word to _no one._ Would you care to know why? Because that would mean I'd have to _fulfill_ it. Like hell I'll be under the command of someone." He chuckled once more. "Just remember this Leah, as long as you are of use to me, then your position by my side shall be preserved and secure. Anger me and prove yourself useless and you will soon find how cruel I can _really_ be."

"I don't want to be by your side," I bitterly replied. "And stop calling me Leah."

He quirked an eyebrow in response, but did not speak for a few moments.

"I do not care what you want. If I did, I'd ask you, but I do not recall asking nor do I care if I did."

I opened my mouth to retaliate, but found myself interrupted as the ground began to shift and rumble harshly. I looked behind us in an attempt to find out where the source of this movement was coming from and caught sight of a large, tentacle beast shoot out of Chris's and Jill's home with an earsplitting scream.

I gasped, "What. The. Fuck. is. THAT?" I enunciated each word as if it were it's own sentence. Only showing to stress how shocked I was by this beast.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him sneer.

My eyes flashed angrily as realization hit me, "What did you do? You promised you'd help his mutation!"

He chuckled coldly, "Is that not what I did?"

I howled and launched myself at him, "You bastard!" I screeched.

He lifted a hand, catching me casually before I could jump on him and do damage. Quickly, I felt a prick on my neck and my world went black. It stayed like that for what felt like forever. However, it wasn't forever, no matter how much I would have liked it to have been.

When I first stirred from my slumber, I refused to open my eyes and was forced to use my sense of smell and touch. I felt around on something soft and the smell was fresh. A cloth was draped around me to keep me warm, and pressing it to my face, I found that it smelled just as fresh as the cushions I lay on. Except, there was more than just a fresh smell, another one I could not identify. It smelled slightly musky, like a man. I recognized it slightly, but couldn't put a _true_ name to it, however, the only name I _could_ put on it would be the 'Wesker' smell. I remembered the smell had came from him and that was my only way to identify it.

My reluctance to fully awaken grew as I woke up more, soon, I realized I was starving, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to deal with Wesker just yet. So, I just kept pretending. I don't think it's possible to ever be ready to deal with Wesker.

I found myself embarrassed as my stomach growled loudly at that moment and I cursed my human necessities for the first time in many years.

A few minutes passed and a few loud rumbles later, I heard a silky voice speak as if it was right in my ear, and I could have sworn I even felt my neck and ear become tickled by his breath, "You may stop your acting now Leah."

I scowled, unhappy to hear this accursed voice once more.

"Go away," I groaned resentfully.

I felt a nudge and found myself shrinking away from his touch. He sighed and I could hear his patience snap.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing my arm roughly in his large hand and pulled me out of bed quickly.

I scowled as he led me through bland white corridors.

"I _can_ walk on my own you know."

He sneered sarcastically, "You sure?"

"Let me go." I bitterly stated.

"No."

We walked in a tense silence. More like he dragged me along. Finally, the narrow halls broke out to reveal a large, stately dining room. He pushed me harshly into a chair without so much as a flick of his wrist and took his seat acrossed from me.

Men appeared then, dressed in their finest to serve us. I heard Wesker demand our order rather rudely and they swiftly disappeared through the door they came in.

I scowled, "I _could_ order for myself you know. I _am_ twenty-four years old."

Instead of remarking, he glanced over in my direction with mild interest, "If you keep scowling like that your pretty face will freeze."

I slammed my fist on the table, "Shut up!"

His eyes tightened but he said nothing. The food came out and he ate in silence. When he finished, he looked up at me and my untouched plate.

"Eat."

"No." I defiantly stated.

He set his fork down and calmly stood. The only way one could tell he was angry was by how his normally yellow-orange cat eyes flared a brilliant crimson. He stood before me and growled, "Then starve." He yanked me from my seat to drag me back down the halls.

It stayed like that for a while, him dragging me along in a bruising grip, no words spoken, and nobody crossed our path.

Until we saw him that is. We had crossed a small sector that strangely resembled a home. I thought it weird that such a cruel man could own such a heart warming place.

I frowned, catching sight of a small blond. He was short and had such a shade of platinum blond hair. When his gaze met mine, I saw the blue-est eyes watching me. He was cute and averaged the tender age of eight, maybe nine.

He stood there for a few moments, standing in our way to prevent our advancements unconsciously. I looked at him confused at how identical the two were.

His crystal blue eyes suddenly swelled with tears unexpectedly and in seconds the air swirled with Wesker's impatience.

"M-Mama?" He questioned me trembling.

"Bentley, I don't have time for this!" He roared.

I looked at Wesker, confused.

"Why does he think I'm his mother?"

I was greeted with silence, and the boys response was a rough shove by his father and a growl of, "Focus on your studies, not your hopeless mother, Bentley."

He once again grasped me in his death grip and dragged me down the hall.

Words were not spoken for a while. Not even when we entered a large, sterile-looking laboratory. I perched myself upon a stool and watched him as he immersed himself in his work. For what felt like hours, the room sat in silence. Finally, I could take it no longer.

"Is that boy your son?"

I received a grunt in response.

"I kind of figured so, you two look a lot alike."

Grunt.

"He must be really smart if you have him studying already."

Grunt.

"Do you want him to be a biochemist too?"

Grunt.

I sighed. This wasn't working. He wasn't even _trying_. Trying one more time, I asked.

"Why did he think I was his mother?"

Now _that_ got a reaction out of him. In a swift motion and brief flash that happened so quickly, it made me question if I really did see him flinch and hold a painful flash in his eyes. But, as fast as those reactions appeared and disappeared, so did his anger. Except, his anger didn't disappear nearly as fast.

"I fail to see where that is _any_ of your business." He spoke bitterly.

I was silent for a few moments, taking in his reaction and not really wanting to push the subject. We both knew it was my business, he confused me with his mother. Of course that makes it my business, but the sight that I had been greeted with upon mentioning it made me slightly reluctant to push the questions. He glanced up with a sigh at the priceless expression of shock mixed in with slight worry.

"Make yourself useful."

I raised an eyebrow as I glanced around the room with an obvious, _'what the hell should I do'_ expression. I heard him groan from his position and noticed he never really had stopped looking at me, meaning he caught sight of my lost and confused expression. Finally, he sat back in his chair and motioned me over to him, "Come here."

My jaw clenched, I didn't want to do anything for him. I was stubborn, but so was he and fire never did good with fire. I stood up defeatedly, and walked towards him. As I reached him, Wesker motioned me down to the microscope that sat before him.

"I've been working on something for awhile. Tell me what you think it does." He commanded me in a soft voice.

I leaned forward, peeking inside as he put a drop of a purple-ish fluid on the petri-dish. I watched then in shock as the cells began to rapidly divide at a speed that I could barely track, soon enough they divided at such a speed that it was a mere blur to my eyes. I gasped reflexively and whispered, "How-?"

He smirked, cutting me off, "It speeds up the healing process. However, it's not complete. Despite the outsides normal appearance, the inside is truly in a state of disarray." He turned the microscope back to himself and fiddled around a bit more.

"It only heals surface wounds, nothing internal sweet cheeks."

I leaned back over it in an attempt to catch another glimpse, ignoring his comment.

"Are the chromosomes left undamaged by this process? Or are they too affected?"

He shrugged offhandedly, "The division rate provides room for mutation; however rare it is, it does provide room."

"So the chromosomes _are_ affected?"

"In a way, sweet cheeks. It's a difficult process to explain, one that I doubt you'd understand."

"I kind of figured..." I muttered, at a loss on what to say, but not really wanting to call him out on my hated nickname for reluctance to get into another argument. He seemed to enjoy those arguments _too_ much.

Moments passed and I had returned to my stool, feeling a tad bit useless compared to Wesker; whom was working away, only stopping to type something into his laptop.

He looked over at me finally, breaking the silence, "Surely you knew my codes had codes, Leah."

My eyes flickered to the ground, not really ready to approach this topic just yet but I kind of knew it was coming, "I do not have the resources that you have."

He tsked and responded, "Yes but by my cryptic wri-"

I stopped him before he continued his misunderstood tirade, mostly because I didn't really want to hear it. "I meant chemical wise. My lack of funds and resources forced me to improvise."

He smirked, "I see."

"Do you really?"

"Don't test me, _Leah._"

A narrow of my eyes and a sneer in his voice were the only tellers of our hidden argument.

"And if I do, _Albert_?"

I flinched as a laughter rumbled throughout the room. A hearty, deep-throated laughter that seemed to shake the very foundation. My eyes widened as I suddenly found myself reflected in those damnable glasses of his. The musky scent of Wesker overwhelming my nostrils and with each word he whispered brushed acrossed my face and slid inside my skin, doing nothing but drugging my senses. I gasped as he removed his glasses and his red-orange eyes hypnotized me.

"You test me so, Leah." He whispered in his silky voice. His hand reached up and stroked my face slowly and methodically.

He whispered in an even more quiet and intimate way, "But, I cannot help but to wonder if that's such a good thing for you to do."

My mouth parted, but nothing came out, not even the breath I had been holding for what felt like ages. I was in the midst of rebooting my brain, stretching my brain to work and figure out a good comeback. It didn't matter though, for he didn't leave me room to speak as he continued.

"I will warn you dear Leah. Being with me is very-" His hand slid down to cup my chin and I could have sworn I felt something soft and firm all the same brush across the bundle of nerves that is best known as my lips during his continuation of speech. His voice was softer, more intimate as he finished his statement, "-detrimental to your life."

His lips pressed against mine in a firm, mind-blowing kiss. The pressure made every cell in my body sing in approval as they grew high off of the electrical charges coursing through me before finally settling into a warm pool in the pit of my stomach. He pulled away after what felt like eternity, an eternity too soon I might add as well, and whispered huskily in my ear, "You humans make yourselves so manipulable."

He stood up sharply and turned, walking away in a swift, controlled manner that continued to radiate his omniscient power and ever-growing ego. As I glared daggers at his back, filled with a barely controllable rage and hatred toward the blonde man who's laughter could be heard within my head hours after he took his leave from my presence.

_'Fucking Asshole.'_

**I hope you guys liked it :)**


	3. Next Stop: Germany

**I do apologize this chapter took so long to release T.T I'm working on the fourth chapter as soon as this one is published. I estimate it should be out by this weekend. Next week we have Thanksgiving break so I'm hoping to post up at least TWO chapters XD HOPEFULLY!  
Disclaimer: As much as I WISH I owned Resident Evil... I DON'T! Happy now that you depressed me? XD jkjk  
I am SSSOOO sorry, I didn't realize the chapter blocked up like it did! Anyways, I fixed it so it should look better. Kay? Sorry again!**

_Among creatures born into chaos, a majority will imagine an order, a minority will question the order, and the rest will be pronounced insane. ~Robert Brault_

A loud, earsplitting siren pierced the room. Red flashed brightly in contrast to the hallways normally white interior. Men and women in white lab coats alike scattered throughout the building in a rush, while an announcement that was shockingly louder than the siren itself filled the rooms with a familiar man's silky voice.

"We have a Code Red breech; employees are to grab all research and immediately evacuate the building through designated areas. I repeat, all experimentation's are to be extinguished immediately and proper evacuation routes are to be accessed in a timely manner."

Finally, there was silence; well, not total silence as the blaring siren continued and people weren't exactly 'proper' nor 'timely' about the way they evacuated. However, it wasn't my place to comment nor was it time to complain.

I looked down at the small form on the left of me and frowned. Despite the chaos that ensued throughout the entire building, this young blond boy continued his walking as calm as ever. As if these sirens were merely daily routine.

"Bentley?" I questioned, wanting to know what was going on.

"It's just the BSAA. They have found our location again. Don't worry, we're on the way to the plane as we speak anyways. Nothing to get too worked up over." As if he could read my mind, he had answered my question flawlessly. He smiled lightly, "Nothing different than the usual, Leah. If we don't make it to the plane in time, Father will come and ensure that we're okay. Although, he'll be more worried about you than me."

"That's not true." I contradicted without thinking. Who was I to say something like that? I barely knew Wesker and Bentley, much less their relationship with one another.

He laughed, knowing that I regretted speaking without thinking. "Don't worry. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be used to it."

He looked at me with eyes that made me freeze from the wisdom that was held within them, "Times are tough. Our social norms are being pushed to their limit and former barriers that were once thought to be uncrossable are suddenly crossed every minute of the day. Don't worry. It means nothing to me."

I nodded and looked down. He was _a lot_ like his father. Not cruelty-wise; more of, intelligent-wise.

We entered a room about five minutes later and I caught sight of Wesker engaged in battle with Jill and Chris.

Surely, this wasn't a good thing.

They fought based on anger and revenge. Wesker simply fought based on, well, based on enemies.

They were enemies, bound to always fight one another.

I walked towards the fight. Suddenly wishing they'd stop fighting. Wishing Wesker would stop torturing the poor couple. I felt a small hand grab mine and looked down at Bentley. His eyes told me he knew of my plan and thought it wasn't a good one. I had to agree though. It wasn't my wisest of ideas, but I was tired of every time I turned around the two were fighting tooth and nail on every single thing. It was becoming trivial.

For three months Wesker had me locked to his side. Every day he played a new mind game with me, but I grew used to the games. I usually spent my days with Bentley just to escape being around Wesker. Getting back on the subject though, those three months I had been with Wesker was hell, it seemed every single week Chris and Jill would find us. The two would fight him. They'd lose and we would be forced to take refuge in a different research facility.

It ultimately sucked.

I suppose this facility was one of my most unfavored of them all. Usually, Wesker had a different warning siren when BSAA found us; but here it was an annoying alarm. Something I wasn't too fond of.

I sighed and turned towards the plane. Bentley was right; if I wanted to intrude on the fight to stop them, I might end up getting dragged into it. Instead, I allowed Bentley to lead me in the large, comfortable plane and sat in a chair leisurely waiting for Wesker to finish 'playing' with the couple.

When he did finish, he climbed aboard the plane and we finally left. I raised an eyebrow at him nursing a wound on his shoulder. He raised his eyes to me with a sneer.

"Wise of you to change your mind when thoughts of intruding crossed it."

I scowled and stood. "I didn't do it for you, trust me."

He laughed, it came out sounding dry and annoyed. I didn't care. I dismissed it from my mind as I stepped towards him and helped him with his wounds.

This was our routine.

He would board the plane wounded. I would nurse him. He'd play with my mind. I'd fall for it. Then, just as he had me putty in his hand, he'd leave me. He would get off the plane and enter his new facility. I would become angry for falling for his game once more. Then, I'd seek refuge in Bentley's room, Wesker would eventually come calling to me for company. I would refuse, but ultimately end up being dragged to his research room to give him that 'company' he so desired. Then, BSAA would find us; we would board a plane and the cycle would start anew.

All of it was really annoying and predictable. Nothing changed and neither one of us stepped outside of our line of schedule.

As I dressed the last of the bandage on him I heard him whisper in my ear, "I suppose this is where I say something to woo you then take my leave so that you may scream hateful curses at my back. Correct?"

I blushed, _'Don't fall for this shit Leah.'_ I told myself, "Shut up." I hissed venomously.

"You don't mean that do you?" He spoke. Feigning a hurt ego.

"You're an asshole."

"So I've been told," He quipped.

I shook my head. "Where are we headed this time?" I resigned myself to ask.

He arched an eyebrow, usually I never questioned where we were going. But, I did this time.

"Germany." It was my turn to raise my eyebrow out of curiosity,

"Germany?"

"I didn't stutter did I?"

"Just making sure," I mumbled. "What's in Germany?" I continued. Shocked I even got our destination out of him.

He sighed, "Paxus."

I looked at him confused, "Paxus?"

"A German pharmaceutical company, dear."

I snorted, "Doesn't sound very German to me."

He laughed loudly, "I suppose it doesn't, does it?"

I flicked a small ant off my arm boredly, "Don't ask me. You're the research freak."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "You should show your captor some more respect."

I scowled, "The truth is, you don't care about my opinion. I find asking it pointless if you don't even care about it." I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't understand why you ask me my opinion when it's something you hardly care to hear."

He sighed, "You're proving to be useless to me."

"Whatever." I snorted.

He rested his chin on his hand, watching me predatorily, "Tell me Leah, are you interested in being a biochemist?"

I looked at him hatefully, "Like I would ever serve you with my knowledge."

His hand shot out then, grasping my neck in a crushing hold, "It seems you have become lax while in my presence. Forgetting your role towards me are you? You _will_ do as I say Leah." His voice became silkier and his tone quieter, _"Understand?"_

I glared at him, angry but acknowledging that he was the king of this game while I played as a mere pawn; so as I gritted my teeth as I answered with a, "Yes."

"Good." He released me and deftly motioned me to leave. "Leave me."

Shakily, I stood back up and stalked out of the room; shooting a glare at Wesker's head biochemists, Julius, on my way out.

~Third Person~

The violet-eyed man raised an eyebrow at the brunette in pure curiosity.

Wesker laughed softly, "Shut the door, Julius."

As he did what was ordered, he walked towards the blond man, pulling a chair acrossed from him, he took his seat.

"Female problems?" Mused the scientist.

The blond chuckled lowly, "She seems to think she plays an insignificant role in my game."

He took the folder the younger man held and began scanning its contents boredly.

"She is significant sir?" He questioned.

Wesker's eyes narrowed, "Mmm, it's a tad too soon to tell, Julius. But, I do assure you, it is _none_ of your business."

Julius unconsciously gritted his teeth which caused the blond man to forcefully repress a cry of glee. He had been waiting _months_ for this young man to slip up.

Yes, his time in this game was soon coming to an end.

But for now, he will remain within it. Thinking himself a knight when he truly is nothing more than a pawn. Oh, some of these people can't help but have a sense of mistaken identities when they are in his presence.

Wesker knew the girl to be a more significant piece in his game. She ranked queen. No other can take that ranking.

The worst part about the queen, he mused, was that she also held the power to be checkmated.

_'We can't allow that, now can we?' _Thought the blond in question.

~Leah's POV~

_The room was warm. Steam wafted throughout the entire room and scalded my skin. I looked towards a mirror and found a small, red hand wiping away the steam that obscured the person looking back at me. Her eyes were large. They were the biggest brown eyes that one could ever set sights on. Her hair curled and clung to her heart-shaped face beautifully. Her hair looked perfect despite the fact that it was soaked through. She had a dark-tan complexion that seemed to be unaffected by the cursed bumps that normally ravaged the face of a hormonal teen. Her lips were full and held a natural pout._

_By all means, this woman that stared back at me from the mirror. She was fucking BEAUTIFUL._

_The person in the mirror disappeared from vision, copying my movements exactly as I began dressing myself in a black mini-skirt with a crimson red tank-top showing off a fair amount of cleavage and a perfectly toned mid-drift. It didn't take long for the shoulder length hair of the girl's to dry and even staring in the mirror once more I realized how perfect she really was. Only needing a small dab of mousse to maintain her curls, then a fitted red ribbon tied in said girl's head to complete her look._

_The movements I made were unconscious, but for now I didn't bother to drift away from the normal movements the girl tried to make. I didn't realize how out of control I was with this body until I approached two girls, a raven haired woman and a blonde haired woman that rivaled this brunette in beauty. The three linked arms and despite the inner voice that told me to not go near the building that was fastly approaching me. _

_The one with deafening music vibrating the ground around me with its intensity and the music that poured out from every creak and opening. Not to mention the choking smoke that seized my lungs and released me into a coughing fit the minute I stepped into the joint. _

_Despite all of these things, this girl. She still went in._

_Not even minutes after gaining entrance, the girls split up. Long forgotten was the pact that the three wouldn't leave each others side. Forgotten was the promise that the three would watch out for each other through the evening. An agreement that was made not even moments before._

_Oh, the foolishness a teenaged girl enacts on while drunk upon the promises of fun and parties._

_Boys. Boys made girls do stupid things. _

_Leah could testify for that._

_This girl could testify for that._

_Hell, even Helen of Troy could testify for that._

_Well, maybe not her. In that case, it might be more of a "girls made boys do stupid things" kind-of-thing._

_Leah could feel the girl's resentfulness towards her friends. Getting all pretty and sexy for the evening, only for the two to find men themselves and ditch her. So, here she was, alone in a club. A minor, having snuck in a club and was BORED. Since when did THAT happen?_

_She shook her head and made way for the exit. That is, before a beautiful blond man with striking blue eyes glanced her way. Here, he had all these sexy females, young and old, gathered around his table giggling and whispering. Trying to get HIS attention, but he looked at HER. HER!_

_His piercing gaze made her shiver from excitement. _

_Perhaps it was his beauty. _

_Maybe his danger._

_Perhaps even, there was something MORE to it than what the man gave way too that interested her._

_She gasped and immediately found herself obeying his command like a dog awaiting faithfully for a motion from it's master; when he lifted his hand and with a small twitch of it, motioned her over. She flitted over to him and sat down on the empty seat that sat next to him. _

_Surely, this girl had to have the attention span of a fly to forget the anger towards her friends so quickly._ _His lips twitched at her readiness to obey him. He loved it, he never really did care for when someone disobeyed him or made unnecessary arguments towards him. Fighting with him was futile._

"_Name?" He questioned, beating around the bush was quite boring._

"_Ami." She answered in a soft, shy voice. Said girl noticed how her soft voice contrasted with his rough and loud one._

"_Albert. Albert Wesker." He held out a hand for her to take._

_The 'Ami' girl took his hand then and giggled airheadedly. _"_You look really weird here. Like, so out of place."_

"_And you look a little young." He smirked at her reaction. __The way her cheeks flamed red, the way her body tensed, and mostly the way she opened her eyes wide, giving him a deer-in-the-headlight look told her she was in fact too young to even enter this club without having pulled SOME strings._

"_You won't tell will you?" She breathed worriedly._

_He laughed, "No, dear. I won't tell." His eyes swept the room disinterestedly, "Just be careful here. It'd be a real shame if something happened to you."_

_She nodded vigorously, "Don't worry. I was planning on going home," She lowered her head sadly. "My friends ditched me and I'm kind of lonely."_

_He leaned forward, dangerously close. __Leah realized how expert he was at this as his scent overwhelmed the poor girl's mind and intoxicated her with him. A whisper in her ear topped it off as he said, "You could always keep __**me**__ company."_

'Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid girl,' thought Leah as the scene that splayed before her melted away into blackness. Soon enough, the blackness gave way to a bright whiteness and a familiar husky voice calling her back to the world of the living.

**Sorry about it being so short. Just as I realized what I wanted to do with this chapter, I realized that if I did it in THIS one, it'd be TOO much XD Anyways, I really do hope you enjoy. I just wanted to get a few months to pass so that I could send them to Germany to initiate what I WANTED to happen to FINALLY initiate itself ;D XD**


	4. Enter: First Stage of Tyranny

**Okay, so I'm REALLY sorry about the failure to produce like I promised last week T.T I got so busy during Thanksgiving, and my internet started acting iffy. It still is. I'm sorry this chapter's so short, I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to introduce what I want done :] I hope it's good.**

_The day of individual happiness has passed. ~Adolf Hitler_

"Leah."

Silence.

"Leah."

Silence.

"Leah. Wake up."

Groan.

"Leah, I'd advise you to open your eyes and wake up this instant."

I rolled over, ignoring his threats. After half a minute of leaning over me and awaiting my response, he stood and walked away. I was glad he chose to leave me the hell alone, I was freaking tired and I swore I could hear my head_ pounding_ from the migraine that ravaged it.

However, my glee was _extremely_ misplaced and short-lived as, without warning, freezing-ass water drenched my body. The asshole got what he wanted and more so as my eyes snapped open and I jumped from my place in the bed giving off a shrill scream that was sure to shatter windows had there been any within the small room. Without missing a beat, I whirled on him and let my anger loose.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHAT THE _FUCK_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL MAN? WHO IN THEIR RIGHT FUCKING MIND DOES THAT SHIT? I WAS SLEEPING MAN! WHAT THE FUCK?"

He watched me the entire time of my rant, neither looking amused nor volunteering a word. The only remote sign of an emotion was the twitch of his upper lip giving off the signal of his immense displeasure, warning me of my soon to come scolding over my choice words and actions, not to mention how I "disobeyed" and "ignored" him when I was trying to freaking SLEEP!

When I did finally stop yelling was when he chose to speak up. "Finished? Or did you wish to demolish the English language a little more before you find the sense to feel stupid about your childish tantrum?" He asked unamused.

I was calming down by then, still pissed he dumped water on me, freezing cold water too; but nonetheless, I was calming down. My clenched fists uncurled, muscles relaxed, and my red face started to turn a normal shade again. I took a deep breath and spoke up, "I'd like to demolish it a little more."

"Shame we don't have time," He retorted dryly.

"Blah, blah, blah. It really is all about work with you, isn't it?

"Somebody has to shape this-"

"I'm not interested in you 'I am God' speech, okay? So let's skip that part so you can tell me why the hell you felt the need to splash me with cold ass water."

His eyes flashed with anger, but like I said _flashed._

Flash there.

Flash gone.

He shook his head and continued, "We're here."

"You couldn't carry me to a bed like you normally do?" I needlessly whined as he tossed me a dry towel.

"Whining is an unattractive quality on a lady."

"Considering all of my qualities that you bash, I'm not much of a lady," I stated as I dried myself off.

He smirked, "I could fix that."

"Fuck that shit." I retorted bitterly as I started hunting around for some dry clothes. Like I need _him _of all people to tell me how I should and shouldn't act.

He grimaced, "Lesson one: Language."

What part of 'fuck that shit' don't you understand, pretty boy?"

I found myself pressed against the wall in an instant with a hand at my throat, tightly grasping it. "Let me rephrase this so you understand. You _will_ mind your manners while we are here. Understand? He hissed threateningly, "I will _not_ have you embarrassing me in front of my colleagues because if you _do,_ you better start praying to that God of yours to have mercy on your soul because _I _sure won't."

With his "inspirational" speech finished, he released me and thrusted a black cloth in my hands before storming off. I sighed and only after I heard the slamming of the door and the thunderous click of a bolt sliding into the lock did I start to peel my sopping layers of clothing off.

The dress was beautiful, having only a long sleeve that reached to my wrist on my right side as my left shoulder was bare from material, it hugged my frame perfectly, accentuating every curve. Despite the dress itself reaching my ankles, the slit on the right side came to my upper thigh to reveal a nice amount of skin. I looked myself in the mirror, wondering what the special occasion was as I brushed my dark brown hair in tamed waves to my shoulder blades and proceeded to braid two strands of my hair to simulate a headband with them.

Afterwords, when I had my hair to appropriate standards, I began to hunt around for some shoes. I briefly wondered why Wesker always had to be such an ass to me, I mean, is he trying to _prove_ something? Really, it wasn't that necessary, he didn't have to _choke_ me.

Finally, I picked up a pair of black stilettos and decided that I'd settle with those. I strapped them on before I wandered the room in search of jewelry. A necklace and earrings was all I required; which finding there was none, I huffed impatiently and sat on the bed in wait of Wesker. Surely he would bring me _something._

After ten grueling minutes of boredom, the lock clicked and he opened the door.

"Ever heard of knocking? I could have been naked you know."

He sneered, "Lucky me."

"Pervert."

The sound he gave off then could have best been described as a cross between a snort and laughter, "I meant luck that you're _not_ naked, Quite brave of you to think yourself beautiful enough for _my _attention. No?"

I narrowed my eyes, "And you lecture _me_ on manners."

"I am the male; diplomatically, I am on top."

I snorted.

He laughed. Although, I'd rather call it an evil cackle, but the sound was too smooth and deep to be described as so.

I looked at him then, deciding to change the subject and ask the question that weighed on my mind so. Nagging it constantly, giving me no rest. "Wesker... earlier you mentioned me becoming useless to you. Exactly _what_ did you mean? What is it that you wanted from me to begin with?"

He was silent a full moment before speaking, "I'd rather you be seen, not heard while we are here, Leah."

I scowled and stormed off mumbling a jerk under my breath at him.

Wesker's hand shot out and grasped my arm; when I turned to see what he wanted, he dangled a delicate silver chain before me. I stared in wonderment at the expensive diamond and ruby charm that was shaped into the frighteningly familiar symbol of one of the most powerful companies in the world, the very same one that took the strongest and overpopulated race fall to its knees. The company that was guilty of throwing off the entire food chain, and instead creating a race of its own that dominated the world.

He smirked, "Wear it well, sweetcheeks."

I turned my back to him once more and allowed him to click it around my neck. Then, I walked with him as he led me off the aircraft that was now sitting at a rest in a hanger. Once we exited, I saw we had many people that had been awaiting our arrival. Although, most of them were identically clothed in forest green vests and green cameo pants; signaling to me that those people were not our hosts, they must have been mere mercenaries. However, our hosts stood in a small group of five, all of them looked much older than Wesker, ranging in ages from forty to sixty. The one who stepped ahead of them had cunning blue eyes and silvery hair that was a mess, making him look much like a mad scientist.

"Ahhhh Vesker, ve've been vaiting for you," He spoke in a heavy German accent. Within seconds of saying such, his eyes fell on me, forcing me to suppress a shiver that tingled up my spine from the look contained in those eyes.

"Vesker, you never told me you found a replacement for Izabella zo zoon. Zhe lookz juzt like your Izabella, Ja? Vhere did you find her? Or, did you create her? I do not doubt with your intelligenze that you put zat T-virus to vork."

Wesker's jaw tightened and I felt myself tense, wondering who this Isabella was. I looked over and caught sight of Bentley walking off the plane in a crisp suit.

I frowned, _'Isabella must be his mother. But I look like her? It would explain a lot. Like, why he thinks I'm beginning to become 'useless' to him, I probably just look like her and don't act like her. That could be how I'm useless.'_ I glanced at Wesker, wondering what he would say in reply.

"Isabella is hardly our concern at the moment, Robert." He spoke icily, "But if you insist on knowing, _Leah_ is Bentley's nanny."

Said man chuckled as his eyes twinkled in delight at Wesker's response, "A _nanny_, Vesker? Vhat a shame, you can't even take care of you ovn ked, you rely on a voman to tend to your child. You shouldn't focuz on your child zo much and began vorrying about your time-limit Vesker. If you vish this vorld zat you vorked zo hard to make to last you must take your place az our Adam and veproduce. Stop vorrying about zenzeless zingz zuch az Bentley."

I clenched my fists, "Bentley is not a senseless _thing_! He is a _child_ and he is _important_!"

Robert turned to me with an amused twinkle in his eye, "Vatch your tounge, Voman. Do you not vonder vhy he doez not have ved eyez like his vather? He vas conceived before ze change of Vesker, he bearz no uze in Vesker's New Vorld. I suggested his termination before birth; but Vesker, vomen make men veak. You should remember zat. Alvays remember vhat Izabella did."

I stared at Robert in horror at his mention of counseling Wesker to abort Bentley, I turned to see his reaction and frowned as I saw his jaw tightened and his lip twitching angrily as if he had Tourets.

"Why don't we stop discussing senseless things and go to business? Leah, _remove_ yourself from this room _instantly _and go to your's, _not_ Bentley's, _your's._

I could tell he was straining himself not to yell or scream, maybe even restraining himself from choking a person or two. I nodded and took Bentley's hand and we were both off. I dropped him off at his room as one of the uniformed men led me to mine. I flopped on my bed and huffed impatiently. Seriously, it's _so_ boring in here, what am I supposed to do while I wait for him? I closed my eyes, and quicker than I expected, sleep found me.

~Dream~

I grinned stupidly as I caught sight of a familiar platinum blond head, I skipped towards him excitedly, hoping he wasn't off to one of his numerous, yet boring, meetings. I was really hoping to give him this invitation, I really did hope he'd come. Although, I was almost sure he would, after all, he hasn't let me down _once_ in the past three months.

"ALLLLBBBEEERRRRTTTTT~!" I called out in a sing-song voice, hoping to catch his attention.

He turned in my direction and his lips twisted into a small smirk as I couldn't help but launch myself into him. I grinned and dangled a perfumed envelope under his nose, "Guess what I got~!" I sang.

"Have. Guess what I _have_, dear." He corrected in his smooth voice.

"NO WAY! Not fair Albert! You have something to give me TOO?" I asked exuberantly.

He sighed and shook his head with a soft smirk, "No dear. Just your grammar again."

"Ohhh..." I replied, suddenly feeling very stupid compared to him.

He chuckled, "So what was it you had to show me dear?"

"NO WAY! You have to GUESS~!" I sang, my feelings of stupidity long forgotten.

"Mmmmm, I'd rather not dear, you know how much I hate these guessing games."

"Oh pooh. Fine party pooper." I handed him said envelope and watched in barely contained excitement from anticipation.

Fluidly, he slid his finger under the seal and broke it. Pulling out the card from within it, he began to read it. After a minute of scanning it he spoke, "I suppose you want me to attend this gathering?"

I nodded excitedly.

He looked at me boredly, "And what leads you to believe I'd wish to go?"

Talk about blowing an ego bro; I slumped my shoulders, hurt by his inconsiderate words. Mentally I bashed myself, of course he wouldn't want to go, he was an effing genius, I bet these things like a graduation seemed stupid and insignificant to a man that graduated college at 16 freaking years old with a PhD in bio-freaking-chemics.

He touched my shoulder and pulled his lips up into a tight smile, "I suppose your attempts at teaching me to make proper jokes is still fruitless, Ami."

I blushed and laughed nervously, I didn't want to get my hopes up. So I wasn't going to assume what he just said was a joke, "Heheh, Yeah, I suppose Albert... Does this mean... That you'll... Come?"

He smiled sincerely then, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

But on that day, I suppose the world offered him more than just itself...

**I really do hope you guys like it. :] The next chapter should be out soon. By next week I estimate... I just have to figure out exactly WHAT I want to be in it...**


	5. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I adore every single one of you. But please accept my most SINCEREST apologies as I am regretful to announce a new chapter will not be coming for another week or two (maybe a little longer). The reason? As of Thursday, December 2, 2010 at around 8:27 a.m. a friend of mine died while texting and driving on his way to his EMT classes. He was speeding and rear-ended the back of the car, without his seatbelt on, he was ejected from the vehicle and died on the scene.**

**I am very regretful and as I write this I can't help but cry so I do apologize if the sentences don't make much sense or if they are entirely TOO formal or even informal... I wasn't VERY close to him but I recall speaking to him about his schooling the night before his death as we are members of the same gym and it has everyone torn up (especially me as me and him are similar in ages; him being 9 months older than me).**

**An angel has been taken from this world and he will be dearly missed. **

**~DenaHoshigaki**

**P.S. Stay strapped and DON'T text. I miss and love you buddy. I swear that your name will continue to live on and daresay promise your name to my first born son. -MLC 3**


	6. The Final Farewell

Dear Readers,

I sincerely apologize for this, but I must discontinue this story. Maybe sometime in the future I'll pick it back up, but I find I cannot do it any longer. Everytime I begin to write the next chapter, I suddenly see his face and remember that day.

You see, I had been going strong on the next chapter until the bell rang. Everyone piled into the classroom with about a jillion girls crying and sullen-face guys. That's how the news was broken to me. This story is a reminder of that very moment and I can no longer put off the inevitable.

I miss you M.L.C. Rest in peace.

Sincerely,  
DenaHoshigaki

P.S. I am grateful for your support as readers throughout this story and the tough time I have been going through. Thank you very much.


End file.
